fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Project Ozone 3)
Summary Project Ozone 3 is an massive modpack created by TheCazadorSniper that encompasses many mods involving technology, magic, and exploration. The Player is very similar to that of Skyblock, appearing on a small deserted island surrounded by an infinite expanse of void with no trees, wildlife, and minimal resources. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 5-C with equipment, likely higher. Possibly 4-A with Draconic Evolution's Celestial Manipulator. 2-C with RFtools Dimensions, potentially 2-B. Likely far higher | 3-A with equipment, likely higher. Possibly High 3-A with energy generation. 2-C with RFtools Dimensions, potentially 2-B. Likely far higher | Possibly High 3-A, potentially 2-B. Likely far higher | Unknown Name: Steve or Alex Origin: Modded Minecraft (Project Ozone 3) Gender: Unknown Age: Millions of years old Classification: Survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survival Expert, Regeneration (High-Mid can regenerate from multiple times the Player's body volume worth of blood loss in an instant. Possibly Low-Godly; Can reappear after being fully consumed by Voidic Infusion which doesn't directly damage The Player but rather decreases maximum health down to zero), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, and 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist. Reliant on the true self 'behind the screen'), Fire Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Weapons Mastery, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion and Looting effects), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying and Charm of Life), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation with Actually Additions' Atomic Reconstructor, Soul Manipulation with EnderIO Soul Vials and Soul Binder, Fusionism with Actually Additions' Empowerer, Dimensional Storage, Creation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation. Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 3, 1 with Water Breathing), Corrosion Inducement with Erebus' Wither Web Slinger, Life Manipulation with Erebus' Wand of Animation, Sealing with Erebus' Wand of Preservation and Extra Utilities 2's Lasso, Magnetism Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Attack Reflection, can nullify Teleportation with EnderIO's Inhibitor Obelisk, Mind Manipulation, Aura, Information Analysis, Psychometry, Intangibility with Corail Tombstone's Enchanted Scroll of Unstable Intangibility, Absorption with /dank/null/ and other utilities, Empathic Manipulation with utilities that apply Nausea and EnderIO's Attractor Obelisk. Can bypass Immortality (Type 7). Resistance to certain degrees of Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by Nausea and Hunger), some degree of Telekinesis (Unaffected by the Levitation effect), Poison Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction with Ability Totems. can nullify status effects such as Poison, Weakness & Slowness & Mining Fatigue, Abyssalcraft's Coralium Plague & Dread Plague, Bad Luck, Doom & Decay, Nausea, Extra Utilities 2's Gravity, Extra Utilities 2's Greek Fire, Extra Utilities 2's Fizzy Lifting, NetherEx's Purging, NetherEx's Freezing & Frostbite, NetherEx's Dispersal, NetherEx's The Lost, and Random Things' Collapse with Corail Tombstone's Enchanted Scroll of Purification, Soul Manipulation and Sealing (Unable have its soul stolen and sealed within an EnderIO Soul Vial or have its Demonic Will taken with a Sentient Sword) | All previous but at a greater degree, Disease Manipulation with utilities that inflict the Coralium Plague, Forcefield Creation, greater degrees of Light Manipulation with Astral Sorcery utilities, greater degree of Soul Manipulation with Blood Magic: Alchemical Wizardry's Rudimentary Snares and Sentient equipment and Abyssalcraft's Staff of Rending or Staff of the Gatekeeper, Blood Manipulation with Blood Magic: Alchemical Wizardry utilities, greater degree of Summoning with Abyssalcraft's Abyssalnomicon rituals, Time Manipulation with Abyssalcraft's Ritual of Reversed Time, Spaceflight with Galacticraft rockets, greater degree of Fusionism with Abyssalcraft's Abyssalnomicon rituals and Draconic Evolution Fusion Crafting, Life Manipulation with Botania utilities and Growth Accelerators, Air Manipulation with Pneumaticraft utilities, Spatial Manipulation with Applied Energistics 2's spatial storage system and ME system and through interaction with Voidcraft Holes in Reality, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Homing Attack with Open Modular Turrets' homing rockets, Void Manipulation with VoidCraft utilities, Acid Manipulation, Law Manipulation with RFTools Dimensions, Memory Manipulation with Lord Craft's Memory Eliminator, Weather Manipulation and Telekinesis with Draconic Evolution Celestial Manipulator, Existence Erasure with Voidcraft Disintegration spell, Non-Corporeal and Intangibility through Voidic Infusion, greater degree of Transmutation and Matter Manipulation with Project E utilities, Reality Warping and Dream Manipulation (Dol and Zol stated that The Player had created, destroyed, and altered the world through dreams), Law Manipulation (The Player was stated by Dol and Zol to have altered the rules of the universe in order to reach Xia), Death Manipulation with Project E Red Katar, some degree of Conceptual Manipulation (Defeated Herobrine who is the incarnation of chaos and destruction and Dol and Zol who created material and the elements). Passive Resistance to certain degrees of Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by Nausea and Hunger), some degree of Telekinesis (Unaffected by the Levitation effect), Poison Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction with Ability Totems. can nullify status effects such as Poison, Weakness & Slowness & Mining Fatigue, Abyssalcraft's Coralium Plague & Dread Plague, Bad Luck, Doom & Decay, Nausea, Extra Utilities 2's Gravity, Extra Utilities 2's Greek Fire, Extra Utilities 2's Fizzy Lifting, NetherEx's Purging, NetherEx's Freezing & Frostbite, NetherEx's Dispersal, NetherEx's The Lost, and Random Things' Collaps with Overloaded MultiArmor and extreme temperatures with Galacticraft utilities and Void Manipulation with Voidcraft Voidic Anchor and Gravity Manipulation with Xia's armor (Enables flight in the Xia dimensions which would otherwise hinder it through other means). Invulnerability with Overloaded's Multi-Armor. Can bypass Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can affect Voidcraft creatures and bosses immune to Voidic Infusion with void-manipulating spells) and Intangibility with Project E Red Katar (Is capable of instantly killing Djinn Xia even when imbued with invulnerability) | Self-Sustenance (Type 2) with Avaritia's Infinity Helmet, Black Hole Creation with Avaritia Endest Pearl, far greater degree of Energy Manipulation with Creative Generators, Invulnerability | All previous but at a much greater degree, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Non-Corporeal (Unable to sensed by beings that could sense invisibility), higher degree of Reality Warping, Intangibility, BFR, Physics Manipulation | All previous, likely many more (Dol and Zol said that an aspect of the Player exists in a reality "behind the screen" to create what they perceive as a 'true world') Attack Potency: At least Town level (Capable of defeating the Wither and Ender Dragon) | At least Moon level (Can defeat avatar of Abyssalcraft's J'zahar, Gatekeeper of The Abyss), likely higher (Can defeat Voidcraft's Xia who rules the Void, Voidcraft's Herobrine, who is the incarnation of Chaos and Destruction, and Voidcraft's Dol and Zol who are said to be the creators of material and the elements. Possibly Multi-Solar System level with Draconic Evolution's Celestial Manipulator (Can change the time of day at will by changing the position of the Sun and numerous, hundreds of other stars). Low Multiverse level with RFtools Dimensions, potentially Multiverse level (Can create and alter a virtually infinite amount of dimensions), can ignore conventional durability with a large variety of utilities | Universe level with Avaritia's Sword of the Cosmos (possesses infinite attack power), likely higher, Possibly High Universe level with energy generation (Creative generators can create an infinite amount of Redstone Flux which translates to an infinite amount of Joules of power). Low Multiverse level with RFtools Dimensions, potentially Multiverse level | Possibly High Universe level with energy generation. Low Multiverse level with RFtools Dimensions, potentially Multiverse level | Unknown (Dol and Zol stated that an aspect of The Player resides in a reality "behind the screen" along with millions of others possibly beyond a perceivable level of existence) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat, reaction and flight speed with the Elytra, Subsonic movement speed with custom Erebus' Rhino Plate Shield (Gives the player a +1000% boost to movement speed), possibly FTL (Can outrun and escape the pull of a black hole created by J'zahar or an Endest Pearl. Lightspeed attacks with Open Modular Turrets' Lazer Turret | Subsonic reaction and flight speed with Overloaded's Multi Armor (Can move faster than with the Rhino Plate Shield), possibly FTL (Can outrun and escape the pull of a black hole created by J'zahar or an Endest Pearl. Lightspeed attacks with Open Modular Turrets' Lazer Turret, FTL+ travel speed with Galacticraft rockets (Can fly from the Overworld to the Black Eye Galaxy 24.01 million light years away in 20 seconds. Not applicable for combat) | Subsonic reaction and flight speed with Overloaded's Multi Armor. Lightspeed attacks with Open Modular Turrets' Lazer Turret, FTL+ travel speed with Galacticraft rockets (Not applicable for combat) | Subsonic reaction and flight speed with Overloaded's Multi Armor (Can move faster than with the Rhino Plate Shield), possibly FTL (Can outrun and escape the pull of a black hole created by J'zahar or an Endest Pearl. Lightspeed attacks with Open Modular Turrets' Lazer Turret, FTL+ travel speed with Galacticraft rockets (Not applicable for combat) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Can carry a full inventory of Crystal Shulker Boxes worth of Octuple Compressed Cobblestones which is a total of 255744 Octuple Compressed Cobblestones). | At least Class E | At least Class E (Should be superior to the Player of the Stoneblock Modpack who can carry a full set of Avaritia Infinity Armor as well as 255744 Neutronium Blocks within Crystal Shulker Boxes) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable | Unknown Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Moon Class likely higher. Possibly Multi-Solar System Class with Draconic Evolution's Celestial Manipulator. Low Multiversal with RFtools Dimensions, potentially Multiversal| Universal with Avaritia Sword of the Cosmos, likely higher. Possibly High Universal with energy generation. Low Multiversal with RFtools Dimensions, potentially Multiversal | Possibly High Universal with energy generation. Low Multiversal with RFtools Dimensions, potentially Multiversal | Unknown Durability: At least Town level (Comparable to the Wither and Ender Dragon) | At least Moon level (Can survive a point blank explosion from a Chaos Crystal implosion which can destroy Command Blocks and bedrock). Intangibility makes The Player hard to damage | Universe level with Avaritia Infinity Armor (Can survive a universe-wide explosion due to being unable to take damage). Possibly High Universe level with energy generation (Creative generators can withstand the infinite amount of Redstone Flux that they generate which translates to an infinite amount of Joules of power). Intangibility makes The Player hard to damage. | Possibly High Universe level. Intangibility makes The Player hard to damage | Unknown Stamina: High | High | Virtually limitless with Avaritia's Infinity Helmet | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with ranged weapons | Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with ranged weapons, Hundreds of meters with the Oblivion Deathbomb, Galactic with Draconic Evolution's Celestial Manipulator, Multiversal with RFTools Dimensions utilities | Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with ranged weapons, Hundreds of meters with the Oblivion Deathbomb, Interplanetary with Draconic Evolution's Celestial Manipulator, Multiversal with RFTools Dimensions utilities | Universal normally, Multiversal with RFTools Dimensions utilities | Unknown within the reality 'behind the screen' Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of creating advanced machinery with no reference and has expressed exceptional skill in magic and sorcery) | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius. Nigh-Omniscient with Project E Tome of Knowledge (Gains all transmutation knowledge which allows for the Player to gain knowledge of creating every single item in the modpack) | Nigh-Omniscient | Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | Creative Mode | Behind the screen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Corrosion Inducement Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Law Users Category:Memory Users Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acid Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users